walkingdeadfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Monster
} }} "Monster" là tập đầu tiên trong Phần 2 của series phim truyền hình Fear The Walking Dead. Tập phim được phát sóng trên kênh AMC của Mỹ vào ngày 10/4/2016. Nội dung tập Tập phim mở đầu bằng cảnh ở bãi biển cạnh dinh thự của Strand, nơi nhóm người sống sót đang tìm cách lên chiếc du thuyền Abigail do thành phố Los Angeles đang bắt đầu bị quân đội ném bom để thanh tẩy. Strand lái một chiếc ca nô đưa Nick, Alicia, Daniel và Ofelia lên du thuyền đang ở phía xa trước. Trong khi đó, Madison và Travis ở lại chuẩn bị những nhu yếu phẩm cần thiết để mang đi trong chuyến ca nô sau. Chris thì vẫn ngồi lặng thinh bên xác mẹ mình. Sau khi những người đầu tiên đã lên được du thuyền, Strand tới phòng điều khiển để khởi động động cơ của Abigail. Anh giục Nick mau quay lại đón những người còn lại trước khi có những người lạ mặt khác tới chiếm giữ con thuyền họ đang có. Đúng lúc này, hàng loạt xác sống xuất hiện và bắt đầu tiến về phía bờ biển, khiến Travis, Madison và Chris phải cầm những đồ vật cứng lên đánh trả chúng tự vệ. Nick cùng chiếc ca nô quay lại kịp thời để đón họ, mang theo cả thi thể Liza cùng những đồ đạc cần thiết. Khi tất cả mọi người đã lên được du thuyền an toàn, Strand bắt đầu lái Abigail tiến ra biển khơi và rời xa khỏi thành phố. Đứng trên thuyền, mọi người đều ngước nhìn về phía Los Angeles vẫn đang bị ném bom và rực cháy . Sáng ngày hôm sau, Strand thông báo với cả nhóm rằng thuyền vẫn còn đủ nhiên liệu để đi thêm khoảng 3 ngàn dặm nữa, và nó sẽ tự động báo hiệu nếu như có vật thể lạ tới gần. Liền sau đó, họ nghe thấy có tiếng kêu cứu. Từ phía xa, có khoảng 20 người đang túm tụm với nhau trên một chiếc xuồng nhỏ và van xin được giúp đỡ. Madison tới chỗ Strand và bảo anh dừng thuyền để cứu những người này, tuy nhiên, Strand từ chối làm vậy. Travis bảo Alicia lấy bộ thu truyền tín hiệu vô tuyến và dò tần số xem có manh mối về nơi nào an toàn để cập bến không. Sau đó, anh tới nơi Madison và Strand vẫn đang tranh cãi. Strand nói rằng họ sẽ tới San Diego với hy vọng nhận được sự cứu giúp của lực lượng hải quân hoặc biên phòng, và cả nhóm cần phải tránh xa những người sống sót khác để tránh gặp rắc rối. Madison quay sang nhìn Travis nhằm tìm sự ủng hộ của anh về việc cứu những người trên chiếc xuồng kia, nhưng anh cũng đành phải đồng ý với những gì Strand nói. Madison tức giận và bỏ đi. Alicia bắt đầu dò tần số vô tuyến để nghe ngóng tin tức, nhưng tất cả những gì cô nghe thấy đều chẳng thu về được kết quả gì. Thậm chí lực lượng Cảnh sát biển cũng thông báo rằng sẽ không có sự trợ giúp nào trên cả mặt nước, đất liền hay trên không. Tại chỗ lái tàu, Strand thú thực với Nick rằng anh vẫn chưa có kế hoạch dự phòng nào về việc họ sẽ đi đâu nếu như San Diego không an toàn. Madison khuyên con gái nên ngủ một chút để lấy lại sức sau một đêm thức trắng. Tuy nhiên, Alicia nói rằng cô vẫn muốn tiếp tục ngồi lắng nghe vô tuyến để tìm thông tin về một nơi an toàn cho nhóm có thể dừng chân. Sau đó, Madison bước về phòng của mình, nơi cô gặp Travis và nghe anh nói rằng Chris vẫn đang ngồi cạnh xác của mẹ suốt từ lúc lên thuyền tới giờ. Nhận thấy rằng Madison vẫn còn giận về việc không cứu những người trên chiếc xuồng, Travis bèn nói rằng họ cần phải lo lắng cho bản thân mình trước khi quan tâm đến người khác. Vẫn đang lắng nghe vô tuyến, Alicia tình cờ dò được tần số của một người đang bật nhạc. Khi anh ta liên tục nói rằng nếu có người đang nghe thấy mình nói, làm ơn hãy lên tiếng đáp lại. Sau một hồi lưỡng lự, Alicia bèn trả lời: “Có tôi đây”. Chris vẫn đang ngồi nhìn xác mẹ mình. Câu hôn lên trán Liza và nói: “Con xin lỗi”. Lát sau, Chris đi lên boong tàu và đứng câu cá cùng Daniel. Daniel, người vẫn đang cắn rứt về cái chết của vợ bèn chia buồn với Chris về mẹ cậu. Cách đó không xa, Travis nhìn thấy họ đang trò chuyện. Đi ngang qua Ofelia và nhìn thấy vết thương trên vai cô ấy (do bị Andrew bắn), Nick liền gợi ý Ofelia bôi thuốc mỡ, chườm đá và kết hợp uống rượu vodka để làm giảm bớt cơn đau. Alicia đang nói chuyện với người đàn ông trên vô tuyến. Anh ta tự giới thiệu rằng mình tên là Jack, đang ở trên một chiếc thuyền nhỏ cùng anh trai và chị dâu, nhưng lưỡng lự không dám tiết lộ nơi mình đang ở cho Alicia biết. Travis tới chỗ Daniel để hỏi rằng liệu ông ấy thấy tâm trạng Chris đã khá lên chưa. “Một ngày nào đó, Chris sẽ hiểu rằng việc anh làm với mẹ cậu bé là sự ban ơn” - Daniel đáp lại. Lát sau, trong lúc đang cầm ống nhòm quan sát xung quanh, Madison chợt nghe thấy có tiếng nhạc vang lên từ đâu đó. Cô đi tìm Strand để hỏi về việc này thì phát hiện ra một sự bí ẩn rằng dường như anh ấy đang nói chuyện một mình trong lúc lái tàu. Strand liền giải thích rằng anh ấy tự nói chuyện với chính mình để giữ tỉnh táo. Alicia vẫn đang nói chuyện cùng Jack. Cô kể rằng nhóm của mình có hệ thống khử muối để lọc nước biển thành nước ngọt. Khi Jack đùa rằng chắc nhà Alicia rất giàu, cô đáp lại rằng gia đình cô chỉ là những người đi nhờ trên một con thuyền lớn. Alicia bày tỏ sự cảm thông khi nghe Jack kể rằng anh ta đã phải chứng kiến bạn gái mình bị biến đổi. Madison đến đứng cạnh Daniel và hỏi rằng liệu ông có cảm thấy nghi ngờ Strand không. Daniel liền trả lời rằng Strand vốn đã chuẩn bị sẵn hành lý để rời khỏi trước khi thành phố bị quân đội ném bom. Điều này cho thấy anh ấy vốn đã có sẵn một kế hoạch từ trước và đang giấu giếm nó. Lát sau trên boong tàu, mọi người trong nhóm cùng tụ tập để làm tang lễ cho Liza. Sau khi Travis đọc bài phát biểu để bày tỏ lòng thành kính với người vợ cũ, Chris bất ngờ hất văng xác Liza xuống biển và tức giận bỏ đi. Đuổi theo con về tận phòng, Travis nhận phải những lời chỉ trích gay gắt từ Chris rằng cậu không muốn nghe thấy bố nói về mẹ mình trước mặt những người xa lạ. “Chính bố đã bắn mẹ!” - Chris hét lên rồi đấm vào mặt Travis. Travis không nói thêm gì rồi lặng lẽ rời khỏi. Alicia nghe thấy những âm thanh hỗn loạn ở đầu dây bên kia và được biết rằng chiếc thuyền của Jack sắp chìm. Cô bèn nói rằng nhóm của cô sẽ tới cứu họ và bảo Jack hãy nói xem anh đang ở đâu. Sau khi biết được rằng thuyền của Jack đang ở hướng nam của một ngọn núi gần đó, đối diện với nhóm cô là hướng bắc, Alicia bèn chạy tới báo cho Travis và Madison biết việc này và nài nỉ họ giúp nhóm của Jack. Strand bất ngờ xuất hiện với vẻ giận dữ và hỏi rằng liệu Alicia đã để lộ ra thông tin gì quan trọng cho những người kia biết chưa. Anh liền nhắc lại cho tất cả những người đang ở đó biết rằng dù thế nào đi chăng nữa, đây vẫn là con thuyền của anh và chính anh là người đã cứu mạng họ, vậy nên họ cần phải tuân theo những quy tắc do Strand đặt ra trên du thuyền này. Khi Strand đã quay trở lại phòng điều khiển thuyền, Nick đến nói chuyện và giải thích rằng em gái của cậu chỉ đơn giản là có ý muốn cứu người gặp nạn. Tuy nhiên, Strand giữ nguyên quan điểm rằng bất kỳ ai lên tàu cũng phải học cách đóng góp cho cả nhóm, hoặc ít nhất cũng không nên trở thành chướng ngại. Khi Nick thắc mắc rằng liệu một kẻ nghiện ngập như cậu thì có thể đóng góp được gì, Strand liền đáp lại rằng sự đóng góp của Nick chính là việc cậu không cảm thấy sợ hãi trước bất kỳ mối đe dọa nào. Madison tới để an ủi Chris và giải thích cho cậu hiểu về hành động của bố cậu. Cô nói rằng nếu như Travis không phải là người bắn Liza thì có thể cô đã làm điều đó. “Cô sẽ không bao giờ để chuyện đó xảy đến với người mà mình yêu thương” - Những lời Madison nói khiến Chris ngẫm nghĩ. Lát sau, trong lúc mọi người đang cùng dùng bữa, Chris chợt đi đến sàn tàu và nhảy xuống nước, khiến cả nhóm hoảng hốt. Tuy nhiên, khi Nick vội vàng nhảy theo sau và bơi lại gần, Chris giải thích rằng cậu chỉ muốn bơi trong chốc lát chứ không nghĩ quẩn gì cả. Alicia dùng bộ vô tuyến liên lạc lại với Jack để nói lời xin lỗi vì đã không thể đến cứu nhóm anh. Tuy nhiên, Jack đáp lại đầy bí ẩn rằng: “Không sao đâu, Alicia, tôi đã thấy cô rồi. Tôi sẽ gặp cô sớm thôi”. Tại khoang lái thuyền, Strand phát hiện thấy có điều bất thường trên radar. Trong lúc đang tranh thủ bơi lội giữa biển, Nick đột nhiên bị tấn công bởi một xác sống và may mắn thoát được. Khi lớp sương mù xung quanh tan dần, cả nhóm nhìn thấy xác chết của nhiều người đã biến đổi đang trôi nỗi trên mặt nước. Họ chính là những người kêu cứu trên con xuồng trước đó. Xác của chiếc xuồng cũng đang nổi gần đó và bị thủng bởi nhiều vết đạn. Nick bơi vào phía trong chiếc xuồng bị lật úp và tìm thấy một cuốn nhật ký hải trình. Travis vội vàng leo lên ca nô để tới đưa Chris và Nick quay lại thuyền an toàn. Tiếp tục nghe thấy một báo động nữa cho thấy có vật thể lạ đang tới gần, Strand nghi ngờ rằng chính những kẻ đã bắn chìm chiếc xuồng kia đang quay trở lại. Con tàu kia đang tiến lại gần với tốc độ rất nhanh, gần 25 hải lý/giờ và vượt xa so với tốc độ mà Abigail có thể đạt được. Biết được chuyện này, trong lúc Strand cố tăng tốc thuyền để chạy trốn, Madison tới để thông báo cho mọi người biết rằng những kẻ bắn chìm con xuồng kia có thể đang quay trở lại. Cái chết trong tập *(Có thể là) Rất nhiều công dân thành phố Los Angeles *Khoảng 20 người tị nạn trên một chiếc xuồng Đánh giá Tập đầu tiên trong Phần 2 này nhận được phản hồi tương đối ổn từ giới phê bình. Đa phần các nhà phê bình đều cho rằng việc đưa nhóm nhân vật chính của Fear The Walking Dead lên một con thuyền và khởi đầu một cuộc phiêu lưu giữa biển cả là một ý tưởng sáng tạo mà The Walking Dead chưa từng có. Trên trang Rotten Tomatoes, có 75% trong số 20 bài phê bình về "Monster" mang tính tích cực. Nhận xét ngắn gọn mà trang này đưa ra là: "Xác sống biết bơi, một cuộc trốn thoát ra biển khơi, và sự tiến bộ trong việc phát triển nhân vật đã bù đắp được cho mạch truyện chậm rãi của tập phim". Bên lề *Cảnh đầu tiên của tập cho thấy việc thực hiện chiến dịch “Cobalt” của quân đội. Adams từng tiết lộ trong tập phim cùng tên rằng chiến dịch này sẽ được bắt đầu vào 9 giờ ngày tiếp theo. Điều này cho thấy rằng mới chỉ có vài tiếng trôi qua kể từ các sự kiện cuối trong tập “The Good Man”. **Việc Los Angeles bị quân đội ném bom cũng tương tự với việc thành phố Atlanta trong ''The Walking Dead'' phải trải qua sự kiện tương tự (cảnh trong quá khứ khi Lori và Shane chứng kiến việc này trong tập “Chupacabra”). *Cliff Curtis (Travis) tiết lộ rằng tên của tập này, "Monster" ngụ ý cho "con quái vật" bên ngoài (xác sống/những người sống sót khác) và bên trong mỗi người: "Để giết quái vật, bạn buộc phải trở thành quái vật". **Quan niệm trên có sự tương đồng nhưng đối lập với suy nghĩ của Carol Peletier khi cô ấy nói với Sam Anderson rằng: "Cách duy nhất ngăn cháu trở thành quái vật chính là giết chóc" *Bài hát mà Alicia nghe thấy Jack bật qua vô tuyến là "Five Years" của David Bowie. Thật trùng hợp, bài hát này cũng nói về ngày tàn của thế giới. *Những lời mà Madison nói với Chris: "And it doesn't go away. The hurt stays" tương tự với lời mà Andrea từng nói với Beth trong tập "18 Miles Out": "The pain doesn't go away, you just make room for it." *Toàn bộ các trang thiết bị trên du thuyền Abigail đều là thật. Nam diễn viên Colman Domingo (Strand) đã phải trải qua một khóa huấn luyện để có thể sử dụng thành thạo chúng. *Cảnh trong tập phim là lần đầu tiên nam diễn viên Rubén Blades (Daniel) được câu cá. Tuy nhiên, con cá chình mà ông câu được thực ra chỉ là cá giả. Lỗi phim *Mặc dù đoàn làm phim sử dụng cùng một chiếc du thuyền xuất hiện trong tập cuối phần trước, Abigail của Strand trong Phần 2 này có một số thay đổi về diện mạo.